Adventuring Companies
Zigafied The largest and most powerful heroic company was Zigafied. They were strictly of a “lawful” bent. They were famous for their pact with a veritable army of Angels, which they would use as messengers. If someone was suddenly brought a glowing scroll by a flaming angel, it was because they worked for Zigafied and had been given a job. Their main headquarters was in the holy plane of Arcadia. Yavesh ''The second most powerful company was Yavesh. They were also “lawful” but more generally “good” than Zigafied. This was shown in the fact that they wouldn’t request payment if the client wasn’t satisfied enough with their work. Yavesh’s main headquarters was on one of the moons. Yavesh’s CEO Yavesh’s CEO stands at 7’8” and is a massively built man. Nobody knows what he really looks like, because the guy is covered in glittering magical items. Even his beard, a jet black monstrosity that goes down to his waist, is littered with embroidered glowing gems and magical bling bling. Nobody knows his name either; the rumor is that a Truenamer cursed him and now nobody, not even him, can remember his name. You can refer to him as “Boss” or something similar. This rumor is a lie. Clues will be given as toward his name. If anyone can tell me his name during a group session, there will be a reward. Yavesh’s CEO is an exemplar of a Lawful Good mortal, and someone who is known to party with the Gods. The reason he can wear so many magical items without their auras interfering with each other has to do with one of his favourite tales; Wee Jas once hired him to entertain at her daughter’s bachelorette party. The Glowing Miasma A cloud of glowing golden miasma follows Yavesh’s CEO. Within it, a silhouette of a feminine figure can be seen. Nobody knows if this is his bodyguard, secretary, lover, or what have you. It doesn’t speak. It’s just always there, stalking him. Archie Affectionately known as Archie, this Lantern Archon (a lesser angel) is always found in Yavesh’s meeting room. A glowing ball of light, Archie only speaks in celestial, but understands all languages. The majority of Archie’s time is spent giving refreshments to heroes in the meeting room as they wait for Yavesh’s CEO to come and give them their mission. The Meeting Room A 100ft by 100ft room, with walls that stretch up a quarter of a mile before forming a steeple. All along the walls of the meeting room are a number of chairs and couches, made for comfort. On the floor in the middle of the room is a dark blue circle, surrounded by golden lettering. On one wall is a large door, and on the opposing wall is a much larger door. Each of you have a similarly large door in your houses, that can only be opened when Yavesh has a job for you. This door system serves as portals that get everyone to the meeting room ASAP. The larger door is what Yavesh’s CEO uses to come in and out of the meeting room. X'choluk The third most powerful company was X’choluk, which was also “lawful” but also very obviously “evil”. While Zigafied used angels to deliver messengers, X’choluk used devils for that purpose. It was rumoured, but not proven at any point, that the reason X’choluk was as powerful as it was was due to a pact made with Asmodeus by the founders of X’choluk. Famous Adventuring Teams The Rainbow Kobolds The Rainbow Kobolds aren’t Heroes; they’re Villains for Employ! And one of the very few that actually manage to survive long enough to be employed more than once. Each of the 5 Kobolds has their own elemental based powers, and their sheer tenacity impresses Tiamat herself. The Thunder Team Thor, Zeuz, Xolotl, and Set are famous heroes that work for Zigafied. They have their own special blue and gold standards, and make heavy use of lightning to get the job done. Things that have resistances to lightning still find themselves destroyed before the furious might of the Thunder Team. With a mighty BOOM, the shockwave they sent through the cosmos has helped kickstart a number of Thunder Team wannabeas. These days, the Thunder Team mostly hangs with the Gods, fighting demons and devils for fun. These are the posterboys of hero companies. ZUUL There is only ZUUL. Well, on the team. The other “members” of the team happen to be undead constructs created by the crazy lady with a seemingly limitless imagination. Originally an employee of Zigafied, ZUUL has broken off and now works for X’choluk. ZUUL is partially known for single handedly rebuking an entire army of Orcus’ undead, routing one of his many attempts to claim a kingdom foothold on the material plane. Cold Steel These Zigafied heroes are always accompanied by a cold wind. The epitome of equipment masters, they have something for every eventuality. They’ve changed the course of wars by themselves, and such is their legend now that many would rather just lay down and pretend to be dead rather than face the Cold Steel team in combat. Shadowstalkers The Shadowstalkers are famous due to their use of displacer beast companions. A team more focused on political assassinations, they apparently can be in five places at once. Delicate missions are a speciality of theirs, and sometimes other hero groups would fight their way through a crypt only to find that the Shadowstalkers snuck in, looted, and snuck out. Radiant Team The team that started Yavesh, the most successful party member that didn’t become a deity is currently the CEO of the company. The Radiant Team has backhanded Bahamut, played pranks on devil lords, and saved existence more than any other known team. Bradwarden, god of centaurs, war, and protection, was once the party leader. Gorath, god of cheese, famously got high with Pelor during the 5 year summer. Radiant Team is a household name, and their escapades have shaped the world itself. Dire Team A team of villains that became Radiant Team’s archnemesis. The Dire Team has destroyed moons, once turned the entire plane of water into a desert, threatened the cosmos’ integrity at least once a year, and one of their more powerful members even dropkicked Asmodeus, Lord of Evil. That guy is dead now though, his soul trapped in torment in the 9th Ring of Hell. Vecna, Lich god of undead and secrets, was a member of the Dire Team, though his mortal name has long been lost to legend. The Dire Team has long since put it’s most diabolical and downright insane plans to rest. Those that have survived are more interested in ruling the cosmos than destroying it.